151. The Butler, Indolent
The Butler, Indolent is Chapter 151 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary "Ciel" tells Francis and Alexis about what happened on his and his brother's tenth birthday: that they were kidnapped and sold to a cult which wanted to use them as human sacrifices in a ritual. During the ritual, "Ciel" was injured, but he was saved by Undertaker who took care of him for the past years. Francis and Alexis silently listen to him, and then, "Ciel" asks Francis whether or not she knows and remembers Undertaker as he served her brother before. Undertaker greets her as "Lady Francis Phantomhive," and Francis remarks that he has not changed at all in the last years. Alexis says that, even though the story sounds unbelievable, he trusts "Ciel" nevertheless, and "Ciel" apologizes that he could not convince Elizabeth to return home sooner, unintentionally causing them a lot of pain. Then, Francis states that she cannot understand why Ciel had to go so far as to impersonate "Ciel" as he would have inherited the Phantomhive property and title anyway. "Ciel" replies that he does not blame his brother for doing so as there has been some concern considering his role as the "spare" after all. He also says that Ciel surely must have had his reasons and that he most definitely did not mean to hurt anyone with his lies. Afterward, "Ciel" declares that, as he has finally returned, he will take over the family's businesses, including the duty as the Queen's Watchdog. He plans to request an audience with the Queen as soon as he feels well enough to do so. Francis tells him to take good care of himself before she and Alexis leave Phantomhive Manor. Right after they have left, Tanaka enters the study with masses of files. One after another, he places them on "Ciel"'s desk after explaining their contents. Tanaka also tells him about his duties as the new Earl and how he has to manage his lands, tenants, and household. As Ciel left with the servants, "Ciel" needs to hire new ones, and without someone like Sebastian, he will have to hire considerably more servants than his brother had to: at least, thirty like his father had. "Ciel" asks Undertaker if he wants to be his butler, and Undertaker only laughs at his request. Then, "Ciel" asks if he can use "Vega" or "Polaris" as his butler, but Undertaker informs him that they are currently busy collecting blood for him. For two hours, "Ciel" reads the files while Undertaker makes himself comfortable on the windowsill. Then, Tanaka arrives to ask him if he could come to the entrance hall. There, "Ciel" is met with samples of Funtom Corporation's new Christmas collection, and he is amazed that his brother managed to make his dream come true. Tanaka asks him what he wants to do with the products, and "Ciel" says that he should dispose of them as he sees fit before he leaves. Characters in Order of Appearance *Alexis Leon Midford *Francis Midford *"Ciel Phantomhive" *Tanaka *Undertaker Navigation es:151. Ese Mayordomo, Indolente it:Capitolo 151 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc